Fiat Tractor Company
The Fiat tractor company is now part of the giant CNH Global group which is the agricultural and construction machinery subsidiary of the Fiat Group. Fiat began building tractors in 1919. They grew in part by buying up smaller competitors. History Tractor Co history required. (Can you help and expand it) ? Fiat started building tractors in 1919. But the parent company "Fabbrica Italiana de Automobili Torino "FIAT" was founded in 1899 to build cars and rapidly diversified. They started tractor development in 1910, but the First World War delayed the work. The first model called the Fiat 702 was launched in 1919 with a 6.2 ltr. truck engine. The designs advanced as it used unit construction, unlike most early machines with chassis. The tractor was a big machine and in Britain cost 5-times the Fordson price.Tractors of Europe by A.Morland & P.Henshaw, ISBN 1-84425-206-x The Fiat 702 was replaced by the lighter Fiat 700 model in 1927, which also was built in a Crawler version, the Fiat 700C. After the war, smaller tractors were in demand and the Fiat LePiccola was introduced, followed by the modern Fiat 500 in the 1960s (Not the Car). From the 1960 production grew rapidly with license agreements to build machines in counties like Romania and Turkey with Universal (UTB) and Turk Traktor, respectively. In the 1970s a whole range of modern machines were introduced with the 100 series. And in 1990 they introduced the 90 series and became the biggest manufacturer in Europe after building 1/2 million tractors. The company later sold some of the American Allis-Chalmers models as Fiats in the UK, and then took over the Allis corporations UK construction business to form Fiat-Allis. In 1991, Fiat merged the existing tractor division with the Ford New Holland Agricultural business that they bought off Ford when Ford decided to divest non-core businesses as the market had slumped in the late 1980s and a large investment was needed for new lines and the proposed Teir II engine emissions regs. After adding the Case IH business later on, they formed CNH Global to compete with the giant AGCO group (which was partially the Allis Gleaner Corporation from the USA). Fiat badge-engineered the models from the mid-1990s and launched the 66 series. Fiat also built tractors that were sold a Oliver and White, and purchased tractors from Versatile to rebadge as Fiat. Acquisitions *Pavesi - 1920s *OM - 1932 *Agrifull - 1977 *Toselli - 1977 *Hesston - 1977 *Alfa Romeo *Someca *Fiat-Allis *Ford-New Holland - 1991 *Laverda - 1975, harvesting machinery *Braud - 1984, grape harvesters *Case IH - 2000 Joint Ventures/Licensees *Agritec - Argentina *Austro-Fiat - Austria *Bozok - Turkey *DongFangHong, Lic Fiat, Luoyang Fiat, YTO - China *Fiat Concord - Argentina *New Holland Fiat, Ghazi - (Al-Ghazi Tractors) - Pakistan *Fiat OM *Fiat Someca - France *Fiat-Agrifull *Fiat-Goldstar - (GoldStar) South Korea *Fiat-Siam *Hart - Romania *Hesston - USA *ITMCO - Iran *LG, LG-Fiat, LG-New Holland - (LG Tractors) - South Korea *LS, LS-New Holland - (LS Tractors) - South Korea *Motransa - Spain *Pampa - Argentina *Sepa - Italy *Shanghai Tractors - China *Store - Yugoslavia *Superson - *Tümosan - Turkey *Türk Traktör, TurkFiat - Turkey *Universal (UTB) - Romania Tractor Model range ]] at Isle of Anglesey Vintage Rally 2010]] * Fiat 702 series - 1919-25 (2651 built)Tractor Magazine price guide 2009 * Fiat 702B * Fiat 703 * Fiat 700 and the Fiat 700C crawler - 1926-52 (9985 built) * Fiat 18 - 1940 * Fiat LePiccola * Fiat 25C Crawler 1951-56 (11937 built) * Fiat 50C Crawler 19?-? * Fiat 55 and Fiat 55R Crawler - 1951-56 (3540 built) * Fiat 21 - 1958-62 * Fiat 80R * Fiat 211R and 211RB * Fiat 411R and 411RB * Fiat 215 * Fiat 315 * Fiat 415 * Fiat 221R * Fiat 421R * Fiat 231R * Fiat 431R * Fiat 441R * Fiat 250 * Fiat 251R * Fiat 352 - 19 ? Compact crawler. ;1960s * Fiat 400 ;1970s * Fiat 300 * Fiat 350 * Fiat 450 * Fiat 480 * Fiat 500 - 1970 * Fiat 505C Montagna Crawler tractor * Fiat 512R * Fiat 513R - 19 ? 55 hp 4-cylinder * Fiat 540 * Fiat 550 * Fiat 580 * Fiat 600 * Fiat 600E built in Argentina by Fiat Concord * Fiat 605 * Fiat 615 * Fiat 640 - 1973 -78 - 64 hp 4-cylinder * Fiat 650S * Fiat 680 * Fiat 750S * Fiat 780 and 780DT - 1975 78 hp * Fiat 780R built in Argentina by Fiat Concord * Fiat 805C - 1975 Crawler 80 hp agricultural model based on the Fiat 80C industrial model * Fiat 850 and Fiat 850S * Fiat 880 and 880/5 * Fiat 900 * Fiat 980 * Fiat 1000 and 1000S * Fiat 1100E built in Argentina by Fiat Concord * Fiat 1180 * Fiat 1280 * Fiat 1300 and 1300DT - 1975 130 hp * Fiat 1300S * Fiat 1380 * Fiat 1580 * Fiat 1880 ;1980s and 90s * Fiat 120C crawler * Fiat 35-66 * Fiat 44-23 * Fiat 44-28 * Fiat 44-33 * Fiat 44-35 * Fiat 45-66 * Fiat 55-66 * Fiat 55-90 * Fiat 60-66 * Fiat 60-90 * Fiat 60-94 * Fiat 65-66 * Fiat 65-90 * Fiat 65-94 * Fiat 70-66 * Fiat 70-90 * Fiat 72-94 * Fiat 80-90 * Fiat 82-94 * Fiat 85-90 * Fiat 88-94 * Fiat 90-90 * Fiat 100-90 * Fiat 110-90 * Fiat 115-90 * Fiat 130-90 * Fiat 140-90 * Fiat 160-90 * Fiat 180-90 Modern models * Fiat 100.90DF 4-wd * Fiat 700- 1997-2002 70 hp * Fiat F100 * Fiat F110 * Fiat F115 * Fiat F120 * Fiat F130 * Fiat F140 - 1994- * Fiat M100 * Fiat M115 * Fiat M135 * Fiat M160 Preservation tractors Very few examples of early Fiat tractors are in UK collections. If you know of any please list them here''!'' The latter model Fiats in the Orange are now starting to become classed as a Classic and the odd high HP model has been preserved in semi retirement. Being used for ploughing matches and working days "play". See also *CNH Global for group history *Shows and Meets *Fiat-Allis References *other group co articles for basic history *Magazines for model no. list External links Category:Fiat Category:Fiat Group Category:Fiat Tractor Category:Tractor manufacturers of Italy Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:CNH Global Category:Companies of Italy